


Interview

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't surprising that Barnaby had yet another interview. What was surprising, was the glimpse into his private life he offered up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities
> 
> Sorry if Barnaby is OOC, first time really writing him. XD
> 
> Gifting to my Barnaby RP partner <3

Kotetsu stood shocked-still as he glued the eyes to the television screen. Surely he'd misheard! He'd been standing in his kitchen making fried rice when his partner's interview came on. It was the usual same old questions that Barnaby was usually asked, but this time, when he was asked about his love life, the young blond hero gave a different answer. One Kotetsu wasn't expecting.

Normally Barnaby would brush it off, claiming that he had no time or interest in dating. But this time Kotetsu was torn away from the stove to watch with wide eyes and jaw ajar as he heard Barnaby's answer.

"Actually," Barnaby's usually serious expression curled in a slight smile. "I haven't been asked that in a while. If you are expecting my answer to be the same as it always has been, you would be wrong."

"Oh? So you have started dating?"

"I have been in a serious relationship for over a year now." Barnaby nodded, his smile growing.

"Who's the lucky young lady?" the interviewer asked, obviously excited to be the one to report such news.

"My special someone is neither young nor a lady." Barnaby almost seemed to laugh. "Everyone has assumed I'm straight and that is not the case." The blond turned, his green gaze flickering towards the clock face upon a tower behind him, as if he was expecting something to happen.

Kotetsu didn't wait to hear more as he yanked the food off the burner and turned it off before running, apron and all, out of his apartment and down to his car to speed off down the road.

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to answer the question, Barnaby?" the reporter asked, "You are avoiding it."

"No," Barnaby shook his head, "I'll answer it, but only when the timing is right." He glanced at the time again.

"Are you waiting for something in particular? We do have limited time…" he was asked.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu's voice cut in before Barnaby could answer. The older hero marched onto the live outdoor stage where the interview was taking place, mask on and frilly pastel green apron forgotten upon his hips.

The brunet approached Barnaby and lowered his voice, "Bunny, what are you doing?"

Barnaby gave a rare laugh, "Something unexpected, obviously." With that, the blond grabbed Kotetsu's hand and stooped down on one knee.

"Uh…Bunny?" Kotetsu frowned, glancing around at the stunned audience that had gathered to watch the interview in person.

"I'm tired of hiding our true relationship, Kotetsu." Barnaby said, pulling a small satin box out of his pocket. Inside lay a silver band, similar to the one already adorning Kotetsu's ring finger, "And I want us to take it to the next level. Please be my partner for life."

Kotetsu's face was red and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Bunny…asking me this way—like this…"

"Please, ignore them. I'm serious. I want you to be my husband." Barnaby insisted, standing up.

"My family doesn't even know yet…"

"They do, they are more observant than you are. Plus I asked both your daughter and mother for their blessings on asking you."

"Eh?!"

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby pulled Kotetsu in close, his lips pressing firm against his partner's. "We'll do this together."

Kotetsu was at a lack for words for a moment, and then he pulled away and laughed awkwardly, "You really did find a way to surprise me, Bunny!" His gaze softened and he took Barnaby's hand, "Of course I will. I'm just surprised you would ask like this."

"W-well this is very unexpected!" the reporter announced, stepping into view of the cameras again, "An engagement between Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr.! How will this affect the future of Hero TV?"

* * *

 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
